


Love, Dan

by twentytwentytwo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cecilia Ahern's Love Rosie AU, Dan Howell - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up Together, Love Rosie AU, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwentytwo/pseuds/twentytwentytwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are destined for each other, and everyone seems to know it but them. Best friends since childhood, they are separated as teenagers when Phil and his family relocate from the UK to America. Like two ships always passing in the night, Dan and Phil stay friends, and though the years pass, the two remain firmly attached via e-mails and letters. Heartbroken, they learn to live without each other. But destiny is a funny thing, and in this phanfiction of several missed opportunities, Dan and Phil learn that fate isn't done with them quite yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Go Places in Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love, Rosie](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/168103) by Cecilia Ahern. 



> AN/based off of Cecilia Ahern’s ‘Love, Rosie’ also known as ‘Where Rainbows End’ and 'Rosie Dunne'. Also all the typos are intentional so don’t be alarmed if you're thinking that I am the most illiterate fanfiction author you’ve ever read from.

To Phil

            You are invited to my 7th birthday party on Thursday the 11th of June in my house. We are having a magician and you can come to my house at 2 o’clock. It is over at 5 o’clock. I hope you will come,

                        From your best friend Dan

To Dan

            Yes I will come to your brithday party on Wensday.

                        Form Phil

To Phil

            My birthday party is on Tuesday not Wednesday. You can’t bring bundle to the party because mum says so. She is a smelly dog.

                        From Dan

To Dan

            I do not care wot your stupid mum says bundle wants to come.

                        Form Phil

To Phil

            My mum is not stupid you are. You are not aloud to bring the dog. She will brust the baloons.

                        From Dan    

To Dan

            Fine.  

                        Form Phil

Dear Mrs. Lester

            I just called by to have a word with you about my son Daniel’s birthday on the 11th of June. Sorry you weren’t in when I called, I’ll call around again later this afternoon and hopefully we can talk then.

            I think there seems to be some sort of little problem with Phil and Dan lately, I don’t quite think they’re on talking terms. Hopefully you can fill me in on the situation when we meet. Daniel would really love if he came to his birthday party.

            I’m looking forward to meeting the mother of this charming young man!

                        See you then,

                        Judy Howell

To Dan

            I would be happy to go to your brithday party next week. Thank you fro inviting me and bundle.

                        Form Phil your frend

To Dan

            Thanks for the great day at the party. I am sorry bundle brust the baloons and ate your cake. She was hungry cause mum says dad eats all our leftovers. See you at skool tomorrow.

                        Phil

To Phil

            Thanks for the present. Its OK about what bundle did. Mum says she needed a new carpet anyway. Dad is a bit made though. He said the old one was fine but mum thinks the house smells of poo now.

            Look at Ms. Appalses nose. It is the biggest nose I have ever seen.

                        Dan

To Dan

            I no and she has a big snot hanging down too. She is the ugliest alien I have ever seen. I think we should tell the police we have an alien as a teacher who has a really smelly breath and-

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Lester,

            I would like to arrange a meeting with you to discuss how Philip is progressing at school. I would like to take about the recent change in his behavior along with the problem of his note-writing during class. I would appreciate it if you called the school to arrange a suitable time to meet.

                        Yours sincerely,

                        Ms. Appals

To Phil

            I hate that we dont sit together anymore in class. I’m stuck beside stinky Steven who picks his nose and eats it. It is gross. What did your mum and dad say about Ms. Big nose alien?

                        From Dan

To Dan

            Mum did not say much because she kept laffing. I dont no why. I no it is reall boring up the front of the class. Smelly breath Ms. Appals keeps on lucking at me. Have to go. Phil

To Phil

            You always spell know wrong. It is KNOW not NO.

                        From Dan

To Dan

            Sorry mr perfect. I no how to spell it.

                        From Phil

Hello from Spain! The weather is really nice. It is hot and sunny. There is a swimming pool with a big slide. It is cool. Met a freind called John. He is nice. See you in 2 weeks. Oh I broke my arm coming down the slide. I went to the hopsital. I would like to work in a hopsital like the man that fixed my arm. My freind John signed my cast. You can to when I get home if you like.

                        Phil

            To Phil, Hello from Lundin. My hotel is the one in the picture on the front. My room is the one that is 7 up from the ground but you cant see me in the postcard. We saw a play at a theater. I would like to be an actor at a theater because you get to dress up in costumes and people clap for you when your done. The buses are all red like your toys you got last Christmas. Everyone talks with that voice that kind of sounds like mine and Winnie the Pooh. Have met a friend called Jane. We go swimming together. Bye. Love from Dan

To Phil

            Why amnt I invited to your birthday party this year? I know all the other kids from class are going. Are you fighting with me?

                        Dan

Dear Judy,

            I’m sorry about Phil’s behavior this week. I know that Daniel is upset about not going to the party and he doesn’t understand why he hasn’t been invited. To be honestly, I can’t quite understand it myself; I can’t get inside the mind of a 10-year-old boy!

            I think it’s just that they hang around such different friend groups. Phil has never really enjoyed being around some of Daniel’s theatre friends as he’s too nervous to speak in front of so many outgoing children.

Unfortunately he seems to be at that insecure age… Please give my love to Daniel, it seems to unfair and when I spoke to him last week I could see how hurt he was.

            Perhaps myself and George can take the two of them out some other evening during the week.

                        Best wishes,

                        Susan Lester

To Dan

            The party was not very good. You did not miss anything. Everyone is stupid. Brianna threw her pizza in Jameses sleeping bag and when James woke up he had tomato and cheese stuck in his hair and everything and my mum tried to wash it and it would not go away and then Jameses mum started to cry and then everyone went home. Do you want to go to the cimena on Friday and to McDonald’s after? My mum and dad will bring us.

                        Phil

To Phil

            Sorry about your party. Brianna is a weirdo anyway. Brianna they whine is her name. I will ask my mum and dad about the cinema. Look at Ms. Appal’s skirt it looks like my grandmas. Or it looks like bundle puked up all over it and then did a poo and the-

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Howell ,

            I was hoping to arrange a meeting with you to discuss Daniel’s recent behavior in school and his note-writing during class. How does Thursday and 3 p.m. sound?

                        Ms. Appals

            Phil I don’t think my mum and dad will let me go to the cinema tonight. I hate not sitting beside you. It’s so boring. Frizzy lizzys hair is blocking my view of the blackboard. Why does this happen to us all the time?

                        Dan

TO PHIL

HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY!

LOVE FROM YOUR SECRET ADMIRER

XXX

To Dan,

            You wrote that card didn’t you?

                        From Phil

To Phil

            I really don’t know what you’re talking about. Why would I send you a Valentine’s card?

                        From Dan

To Dan

            Ha ha! How did you no it was a Valentine’s card! The only way you could no is if you sent it. You _love_ me, you want to _marry_ me

                        From Phil

To Phil

            Oh shut up, I sent it to you for a joke. Now leave me alone I’m listening to the teacher. If she catches us passing notes again we’re dead meat.

                        From Dan

To Dan,

            Oh. What happened to you? You’ve turned into such a swot.

                        Phil

            Yes Phil and that’s why I’ll go places in life, like going to college and being a big successful business person with loads of money… unlike you…

                                    From Dan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/This took a lot longer than I thought. I cannot believe that I am considering doing an entire au off a 486 page novel. What am I doing with my life. Anyways, if you’ve never read it, this is based off a novel called ‘Love, Rosie’ by Cecilia Ahern. It was previously called ‘Where Rainbows End’ and also 'Rosie Dunne'. It’s a really cute book and the movie was very good too. So of course, I saw that it was cute love story and thought ‘what if I made it GAYER’. I will probably keep the chapters the same as the book ones. Also this is in no way taking credit for Cecilia Ahern’s amazing story! I’ll be making all of the characters people in Dan and Phil’s life and I’ll probably have to tweak a few things to make it Dan and Phil-esque  
> A couple notes story wise that are different than the original book:  
> -the birthday is tweaked to fit Dan’s  
> -Dan and Phil’s mom’s names are made up  
> -The teacher’s name is made up  
> \- What they want to be when they grow up is only changed for Dan as the story focuses a lot more on him and Phil’s isn’t changed to be a weather man as him being a doctor is quite important in some major details later in the story  
> -Considering the world that we live in, it's kind of a stretch that children would know and not think it was strange that being gay is a thing but I like to think that Dan and Phil's families would educate them on that sort of thing and show them that it's normal and okay to be gay.  
> Okay, but isn't the Valentine's thing just so incredibly appropriate? That was all Cecelia I didn't even realize that was in this book until now how fantastic lol. Anyways if you enjoyed reading this please comment! They really mean a lot and usually cause me to crank chapters out much faster. If you liked this one you might like my other phanfic which is a sick!dan au. Thanks so much for reading!


	2. Sweet Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Dan go out for Dan's 16th birthday, Dan gets blackout drunk, and virgin boy is no longer.

Dear Ms. Quinn

            Philip will be unable to attend school tomorrow, the 11th of June, as he has a dental appointment.

                        Susan Lester

Dear Ms. Quinn

            Daniel will be unable to attend school tomorrow, the 11th of June, as he has a doctor’s appointment.

                        Judy Howell

Dan

            I’ll meet you around the corner at 8:30 a.m. Remember to bring a change of clothes. We’re not wandering around town in our uniforms. This is going to be the best birthday you’ve ever had Daniel Howell, trust me! I can’t believe we’re actually getting away with this!

                        Phil

                        P.S. Sweet 16 my arse!

Mr. and Mrs. Howell,

            Enclosed is the medical bill for Daniel Howell’s stomach pumping on the 11th of June.

                        Dr. Montgomery

Dan,

            Your mum is guarding the door like a vicious dog so I don’t think I’ll get to see you for the next 10 years or so. Your kind friend Chris that you love _so much_ has agreed to pass this on to you. You owe him big time…

            Sorry about the other day. Maybe you were right. Maybe that tequila wasn’t such a good idea. It seemed so wise at the time. The poor bar man will probably be closed down for serving us. Told you that the fake ID my mate got would work, even though yours did say you were born on the 31st of February!!

            Just wondering if you remember anything that happened the other day… write to me. You can trust Chris to pass it on. He’s mad at your mum because she convinced his that she shouldn’t let him drop out of college. Martyn and Margaret have just announced that they’re having another baby so it looks like I’ll be an uncle for the second time around. At least that’s taking the attention off of me for a change. Martyn just keeps laughing at what you and me did.

            Get well soon you alco! Do you know I didn’t think it was possible for a human being to go _so_ green in the face. I think you have finally found your talent Dan, ha ha.

Phil/ Mr. Cocky,

            I FEEL AWFUL. My head is pounding, I have never had such a headache, I have never felt so ill before in my life. Mum and Dad are going ape shit, honestly you never get any sympathy in this house. I’m gonna be grounded for about 30 years and I’m being “prevented” from seeing you because you’re “such a bad influence.” Yeah right whatever.

            Anyway it doesn’t really matter what they do because I’m going to see you at school tomorrow, unless they “prevent” me from going there too which is absolutely fine by me.

            Can’t believe we have double maths on a Monday morning. I would rather get my stomach pumped again. Five times over. See you on Monday then. Can’t wait to get out of this hell hole, it’s doing my head in.

            Oh by the way in answer to your question, apart from my head smashing against that filthy pub floor, flashing lights, loud sirens, speeding cars, and puking I can’t remember anything else. But I bet that just about covers it. Anything else happen I should know about?

                        Dan

To Dan

            Glad to hear everything is as normal as usual. Mum and dad are driving me crazy too; I can’t believe I’m actually looking forward to school. At least no one will be able to nag us there.

                        From Phil

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Howell,

            Following the recent actions of your son Daniel we request a meeting with you at the school immediately. We need to discuss his behavior and come to an agreement on a reasonable punishment. I have no doubt you understand the necessity of this. Phil Lester’s parents will also be in attendance.

            You scheduled time is Monday morning at 9 a.m.

                        Yours sincerely,

                        Mr. Bogarty

                        Principal

From: Dan

To: Phil

Subject: Suspended!

            Holy shit! I didn’t thing that old bogey would go ahead and suspend us! I’d swear we were axe murderers from the way that they were carrying on! Oh this is the best punishment _ever;_ I get to stay in bed for a whole week nursing a hangover instead of going to school!

            Thanks for taking me out, you’re a real friend!

From: Phil

To: Dan

Subject: I’m in hell

            Glad life is going so wonderfully for you these days. I’m e-mailing you from the worst place in the world. An office. I have to work here with dad for the entire week filing shit and licking stamps. I swear to god I am NEVER EVER going to work in an office in my life.

                        The bastards aren’t even paying me.

                        A very pissed off Phil

From: Dan

To: Phil

Subject: To a very pissed off Phil

            Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha  ha ha em… I’ve forgotten what I was going to write… oh yeah… ha ha ha ha ha ha ha  ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha  ha ha.

            Lots of love from an extremely comfy, snuggy, warm, and happy Dan typing from his bedroom

From: Phil

To: Dan

Subject: To the lazy dick

            I don’t care. There is an absolute babe working in this office. She looks like Sarah Michelle Gellar. I am going to marry her. Now who’s laughing?

From: Dan

To: Phil

Subject: Don Juan

            Who is she?

            From a non-straight therefore NOT jealous.

From: Phil

To: Dan

Subject: To the non-straight

            I will for the time being humor you by calling you that although I have yet to see any evidence to suggest otherwise. You’re bi, so in theory you could date a girl. But when is the last time you had a boyfriend or a girlfriend? Anyways…

            Her name is Bethany Williams and she is 17 (older woman), blond, has a massive pair of boobs, and the longest legs I have ever seen.

            From the sex god.

From: Dan

To: Phil

Subject: Mr. Sex god (yeah, right)

            She sounds like a giraffe. I’m sure she is a really nice person (not). Have you even said hello to her or has your future wife yet to acknowledge your existence? (Apart from handing you memos to photocopy, of course.)

            One minute you’re a virgin and the next minute you’re a sex god. Are you sure you would even know what to do?

**You have an instant message from: PHIL**

Phil: Hey there Dan got some news for you.

Dan: Leave me alone please I’m trying to concentrate on what Mr. Simpson is saying.

Phil: Hmmm wonder why… could it be those beautiful big blue eyes everyone’s always going on about?

Dan: Nope, I have a great and growing interest in excel. It’s so exciting I find. I could just sit in and do it all weekend.

Phil: Oh you’re turning into such a bore.

Dan: I was joking you living flop. I bloody hate this crap my brain is turning to mush from listening to him. But go away anyway.

Phil: Do you not want to hear my news?

Dan: Nope.

Phil: Well I’m telling you anyway.

Dan: La la ala la la la la la la la.

Phil: Shut up and read Dan.

Dan: OK what’s the big exciting news?

Phil: Well you can eat your words my friend, because virgin boy is no longer.

Dan: Is no longer what? Baby sweetcorn?

Phil: Ha ha is no longer a virgin boy.

Phil: Hello? You still there?

Phil: Dan c’mon stop messing!

Dan: Sorry I seem to have fallen off my chair and knocked myself out. I had an awful dream you said you are no longer a virgin boy. I suppose that means you won’t be wearing your underwear over those tights anymore.

Phil: I have no need for underwear at all now.

Dan: TMI Phil. So who’s the unlucky girl? Please don’t say Bethany.

Phil: …

Phil: It’s Bethany. Well?

Dan: Well what?

Phil: Well say something.

Dan: People will stare.

Phil: Ha ha OK then type something.

Dan: Well I really don’t know what you want me to say Phil. I think you need to ask someone else because I’m not going to slap you on the back and look for gory details unlike some guys in our year.

Phil: Just tell me what you think.

Dan: Well to be honest, from what I hear about her, I think she’s a slut.

Phil: Oh come on you don’t even no the girl, you’ve never even met her. You call anyone who sleeps with anyone a slut.

Dan: Eh SLIGHT exaggeration there Phil. I call people who sleep with different people every day of the week sluts.

Phil: You no that’s not true.

Dan: You keep spelling KNOW wrong. It’s KNOW not NO.

Phil: Shut up with the “know” thing, you’ve been going on about that since we were about 5!

Dan: Yeah exactly so you think you would listen to me by now.

Phil: Oh forget I said anything.

Dan: I’m just looking out for you Phil. I know you really like her and all I’m just saying she’s not exactly a one man kind of girl.

Phil: She is now…

Dan: Are you two going out?

Phil: Yes.

Dan: Yes?!

Phil. You seem surprised.

Dan: I didn’t think she went out with people, just slept with them.

Dan: Phil?

Dan: OK OK I’m sorry.

Phil: You need to stop doing that Dan.

Dan: I no I do.

Phil: Ha ha.

Mr. Simpson: You two get down the principal’s office now.

Dan: WHAT??? I WAS LISTENING TO YOU SIR!

Mr. Simpson: Daniel I haven’t spoken for the last 15 minutes. You’re supposed to be working on an assignment now.

Dan: Oh. Well it’s not my fault. Phil is an awful influence on me. He just never lets me concentrate on my school work.

Phil: I just had something really important to tell Dan and it just couldn’t wait.

Mr. Simpson: So I see Philip, congratulations.

Phil: Eh… how do you what it was…

Mr. Simpson: I think you two would find it interesting sometimes if you listen to me every now and again. You can really learn some useful tips like how to keep and instant message private so everyone else on the other computers can’t see.

Phil: Are you telling me other people in the class can read this?

Mr. Simpson: Yes I am.

Phil: Oh my god.

Dan: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.

Mr. Simpson: Daniel!

Dan: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.

Mr. Simpson: DANIEL!!!

Dan: Yes sir.

Mr. Simpson: Get out of the class now.

Phil: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.

Mr. Simpson: You too Phil.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/first off I want to say that I do not support slut shaming at all and I’m sure real life Dan doesn’t either but in the original the hatred for Bethany kind of stems from that so I wasn’t sure how to change it. Anyways.  
> Oh my god I had to change so many things that might complicate things later on but eh. Okay so here’s my list to anyone who wants to know:  
> -Chris is going to be Dan’s friend in replacement of the original character who was his older sister, Stephanie  
> -the whole ‘non-straight’ thing was originally ‘non-lesbian’ so sorry if that’s kind of confusing/doesn't make much sense  
> -I guess bi!Dan is canon is this story now lol  
> -Martyn is Phil’s older brother who was originally called Phil lol.  
> -The way that Phil talks about girls thing is kinda ooc I think and maybe the swearing?? I mean the only reason he doesn’t swear on his youtube is because he knows younger kids watch him. He probz swears in real life I mean he’s 29 sooo yeah  
> -the way they talk about sex is kind of different because it’s a boy and a girl in the original. Guys are usually like “BROOOO TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT”(At least the straight american white boys I know) but now that it’s two boys it seems weird??? Idk I can’t imagine Dan or Phil as being much like brosTM and also I don’t want to be sexist so I didn’t change that dialogue like, at all.  
> I think that’s all for this chapter. Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed please leave a comment!


	3. Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan tries his best to catch up with Phil, but Phil is so busy with his job and his girlfriend and Dan won't let his hurt feelings show.

To: Phil

Subject: Chris’s house party

            Hey, long time no see… I hope they’re not working you to death down there in “The Office.” I’ve hardly seen you at all this summer. There’s a party at Chris’s house tonight so was just wondering if you wanted to go. I don’t really want to go on my own… anyway I’m sure you’re busy in that office doing whatever it is you do so just ring me when you get a chance or e-mail me back.

From: Phil

To: Dan

Subject: Re: Chris’s house party

            Dan, this is just a quick e-mail real busy. Can’t go out tonight, promised Bethany would go to cinema. Sorry! You go and have fun, Phil

Dan,

            Hello from New York! Weather here is really cold. Dad nearly got hypothermia and nearly all mum does is lie by the fire and read which is really boring. Not much people here my age. Hotel quiet (on front of postcard) and it’s  right in the city as you can see. You would love it here! I’m bringing home a collection of play bills and stolen costumes and maybe a bit of the actors hair! You know, all those things you love. The actual actors wouldn’t get into my bag (pretty rude if you ask me). See you when I get back, Phil

From: Dan

To: Phil

Subject: Catching up?

            Heard you got back from your holiday last week, haven’t heard much from you lately… fancy going out tonight to catch up?

From: Phil

To: Dan

Subject: Re: Catching up?

            Sorry have been so busy since I got back. Got your presents. Can’t go out tonight but will drop your presents by before I head out.

From: Dan

To: Phil

Subject: Re: Catching up?

            Didn’t you see last night, I want actor’s hair ha ha.

From: Phil

To: Dan

Subject: Re: Catching up?

            Heading to the “hideaway” (that’s what they call it) that Beth’s parents own this weekend. Will drop your presents by when I get back.

To the most inconsiderate asshole of a friend,

            I’m writing you this letter because I know that if I say what I have to say to your face I will probably punch you.

            I don’t think I know you anymore.

            I never see you anymore.

            All I get is a quick text or a rushed e-mail from you every few days. I know you’re busy and have Bethany, but hello? I’m supposed to be your best friend.

            You have no idea what this summer has been like. Ever since we were kids we pushed away every single person that could possibly been our friend. We blocked people out until there was only me and you. You probably haven’t noticed, because you have never been in the position I am now. You have always had someone. You always had me. I always had you. Now you have Bethany and I have no one.

            Now I feel like those people that used to try to become our friend, that tried to push their way into our circle but were met with turned backs. I know you’re probably not doing it deliberately just as we never did it deliberately. It’s not that we didn’t _want_ anyone else, it’s just that we didn’t _need_ them.  Sadly now it looks like you don’t need me anymore.

            Anyway I’m not moaning on about how much I hate her, I’m just trying to tell you that I miss you. And that well… I’m lonely.

            Whenever you cancel nights out I end up staying home with Mum and Dad watching TV. It’s so depressing. This was supposed to be our summer of fun. What happened? Can’t you be friends with two people at once?

            I know that you have found someone who is extra special and I know you both have a special “bond,” or whatever, that you and I will never have. But we have another bond, we’re best friends. Or does the best friend bond disappear as soon as you meet somebody else? Maybe it does, maybe I just don’t understand that because I haven’t me that “somebody special.” I’m not in any hurry to, either. I liked things the way they were….

            So maybe Bethany is now your best friend and I have been relegated to just being your “friend.” At least be that to me, Phil. In a few years’ time if my name ever comes up you will probably say, “Dan, now there’s a name I haven’t heard in years. We used to be best friends. I wonder what he’s doing now; I haven’t seen or thought of him in years!” You will sound like my mum and dad when they have dinner parties with friends and talk about old times. They always mention people I’ve never even heard of when they’re talking about some of the most important days of their lives. Yet where are those people now? How could someone who was your bridesmaid 20 years ago not even be someone who you are on talking terms with now? Or in Dad’s case, how could he not know where his own best friend from college lives? He studied with the man for five years!

            Anyway, my point is (I know, I know, there is one), I don’t want to be one of those easily forgotten people, _so_ important at the time, _so_ special, _so_ influential, and _so_ treasured, yet years later just a vague face and a distant memory. I want us to best friends forever, Phil.

            I’m happy you’re happy, really I am, but I feel like I’ve been left behind. Maybe our time has come and gone. Maybe your time is now meant to be spent with Bethany. And if that’s the case I won’t bother sending you this letter. And if I’m not sending you this letter than what am I doing still writing it? OK I’m going now and I’m ripping these muddled thoughts up.

                        Your friend,

                        Dan

From: Phil

To: Dan

Subject: Bear!!

Hey Bear, you OK? (Haven’t called you that in a _long_ time!)I haven’t heard or seen from you in a while I’m sending you this e-mail because every time I call by your house, you’re either in the bath or not there! Should I begin to take this personally??! But knowing you, if you had a problem with me you wouldn’t be too shy to let me know all about it!

            Anyway, once the summer is over we’ll see each other every day, we’ll be sick of the sight of each other then! I can’t believe this is our last year in school! It’s crazy! This time next year I’ll be studying medicine and you will be famous actor man extraordinaire! (Unless you’re still going on about law school… whatever makes you happy, I guess). Things at work have been crazy. Dad kind of gave me a promotion so I’ve more to do than just filing and labeling! (I answer phones now too!) But I need the money and at least I get to see Bethany every day. How’s your job as chief dishwasher at the Dragon? I can’t believe you turned down babysitting for that. You could have stayed in all night and watched TV instead of watching your hands turn to prunes while you scrape off egg noodles form a wok. I suppose I do get the appeal, it being a Japanese restaurant.

            I really miss you Dan, I miss all our chats and jokes, things aren’t the same without you! Mum was asking for you and she wants you to call around to her. Oh and Bundle misses you too!

From: Dan

To: Phil

Subject: Sunshine!

            It’s not because I hate Bethany that I’m not seeing much of you (although I do hate her), it’s just that I think Bethany dislikes me a little. It could have something to do with the face that a friend of hers told her what I wrote about her in that (not so) private messaging thingy in computer last year… I don’t think she liked being called a slut I don’t know why… some women are just funny like that. But I suppose you already know that she’d heard what I said that day. (Speaking of computer class, Mr. Simpson got married this summer, I’m gutted. I’ll never look at excel the same way again.)

            Anyway it’s your birthday soon! You have finally reached the grand old age of 18! Want to go out and do some legal celebrating?  (Well, legal for you anyway) Let me know.

            p.s. Please STOP calling me Bear!

From: Phil

To: Dan

Subject: 18th Birthday

            Dan, good to hear you’re alive after all, I was beginning to worry! I would love to celebrate my 18th with you but Bethany’s parents are taking me and my parents out for dinner to a really posh restaurant! How cool is that??!

            Sorry Dan, another night definitely.

~~Dearest Phil,~~

            ~~Well whoopdeedoo for you~~

            ~~Fuck Bethany~~

            ~~Fuck her parents~~

~~Fuck the posh restaurant~~

            ~~And fuck you~~

            ~~Love your best friend Dan~~

From: Dan

To: Phil

Subject: Happy Birthday!

OK  then well, enjoy the meal. Happy Birthday!

From: Dan                           

To: Phil

Subject: DISASTER!

I can’t believe this is happening! I was just talking to your mum; called over for a chat and she told me the bad news. I can’t believe it this is the worst news ever! Please call me when you can, your boss keeps telling me you can’t take calls during work hours- QUIT! Mr. I never EVER want to work in an office.

            Get in touch with me as soon as you can, this is so terrible, I feel awful!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/lol I haven’t much to say like I usually do. I wrote this the other day so I was just doing a quick read through for typos and such. Sorry about the sort-of cliff hangar. The only thing I think I changed was the ‘posh restaurant’ thing. It was originally ‘The Hazel’ but I’ve no clue what that was. I think this book was originally set in New Zealand or something? Or maybe not… Anyways I set it in the grand old vague place of ‘England’ since I’ve never been to either of their hometowns I’m just never going to specify haha. Thanks so much for reading if you enjoyed please leave a comment! I think I might try to write some other phanfics while this is going on as it makes me feel kind of restricted since I’m following a plot that’s not my own. Thanks again:D


End file.
